Unstable
by Phantomess April
Summary: New Penname, used to be "Forensicgirl94". How far will Anya go when Naraku kidnaps Nami? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! If you haven't read "Anya:Inuyasha's Sister" first then you should do so before reading this. PLEASE NO FLAMES!
1. Prologue

**Hey! I'm back! I wanted to stop posting Anya because I didn't want people to get tired of her but since I spent so long writing her I kept writing more stories lol. I hope you enjoy more Anya!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I DO OWN Anya and the other original characters so please DON'T steal.**

**FULL SUMMARY: Nami is the child between Anya and Naraku. Anya wants Nami to be happy and live the life Anya herself never had. Naraku wants Nami to grow evil by his side and help him overthrow Anya. When Naraku finds a way to trick Anya, the cost is the kidnapping of Nami. Furious, Anya is ready to kill anything and anyone in her path to find Nami. As her demon blood begins to surface to protect her child, how far will Anya go to rescue Nami?**

_**Prologue**__****_

Anya drug herself into her castle, ready to just collapse onto the stone floor and sleep there. For nearly five days she had been at battle, fighting an enemy clan from the southern lands. Surprisingly enough, she had not lost any men though many were severely injured and she was one of them. Her arm had a long gash as did her leg. On her chest there was a long jagged cut and she was pretty sure she had bruised a few ribs.

"Anya, will you be okay?" Hiroki asked from the doorway. He was pretty beat up too but was not as bad as most of her soldiers.

"I've had worse Hiroki, I'll be fine," Anya said, drowsiness evident in her voice. Hiroki gave a small smile and turned and walked into the forest to his home. Anya sighed and began to walk down the hallway. She liked that Hiroki was so protective of her but sometimes she wished he wouldn't worry as much as he did.

As she walked down the hallway she stopped halfway to her room and turned around walking down another corridor that was conjoined to the main hallway. This was the same hall her father's room, her mother's now Minearou's bedroom and Amu's nursery resided in. There was also one other room that was there that was the first door you came too and it was the closest to her bedroom. That was Nami's bedroom.

Anya smiled at the thought of Nami; she hadn't seen her daughter in nearly a week because of the battle and knew she would be asleep by now. Anya silently opened the door and poked her head in. Nami's room was truly a little girl's room. Everything was pink from the wall color to the bed. Anya had bought Nami many dolls from both the modern era and there in the feudal era. She also gave her so many stuffed animals that were strewn about the room.

Anya wouldn't necessarily say she spoiled Nami but at the same time she did. When she was little, the only toy she really had was a doll with black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a red and gold kimono. It was a gift from her mother on her third birthday, along with her locket. She had taken that doll with her when she and Inuyasha had left. She then gave the doll to Nami last year.

She did get Nami almost everything she wanted. She wanted Nami to have the life she never had. She wanted her childhood to be filled with happiness and laughs and when she was older she would follow in Anya's footsteps. Anya though didn't plan on stepping down from the throne for a long time. Even when she did, she would still work at Nami's side to make sure she remained safe no matter what.

Anya was brought from her thoughts when she heard rustling. She looked at the small pink bed and saw Nami curled up under the covers, one hand in her hair and she was sucking her thumb on the other. Anya smiled as she leaned on the door frame.

"Sleep well baby," Anya whispered and was just as about to shut the door when a small voice filled the room.

"Momma? Are you home?" Nami's sleep-filled voice asked. Anya opened the door more and walked inside. She knew she should have told Nami to go back to sleep then gone to tend to her wounds but she hadn't seen her little girl for days. Her wounds could wait.

"You should be asleep little one," Anya said and Nami giggled.

"I was but I heard you come in," she said. Anya ruffled Nami's hair with her good arm and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Well you should get sleep then in the morning you and I will catch up huh?" She said and Nami smiled and nodded.

"Okay, good night momma," she said and fell back to sleep. Anya smiled as well and stood, heading back to her room. She bandaged her injuries and lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Maybe she would take Nami outside the barrier tomorrow. Ever since Naraku showed up, Anya would not allow Nami outside the castle's barrier for her safety.

Anya shook her head and closed her eyes; she needed sleep she couldn't think like this. Anya rolled over and tried to relax but she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming dread that she couldn't place.

/oo/

Naraku sat in his hideout with Kanna next to him and Kagura and Kohaku in the corner.

"I believe I have figured out the downfall of our powerful Anya," he said with a menacing smile.

"How do you plan that?" Kagura asked.

"Naramaru," was all Naraku said as he stood with Kanna and the two vanished from the fort.

**Review! I hope you like it so far . I really hope I do better in this one than I did in 50 years Lost. Anyway until next time, read and review! **_**  
><strong>_


	2. Kidnapped

**PLEASE READ!- Hey, I didn't see this until a friend of mine on here pointed it out. Yes, Naraku was killed by Anya. This is a separate story from the rest of the Anya series. In the series the stories take place pre-Naraku and mainly after Naraku dies.  
>This story is its own Anya and not one of the series. I hope this clears up any future confusion. If not just PM me or review and I'll get back to ya .<strong>

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I DO OWN Anya and the other original characters so PLEASE don't steal.**

_**Chapter one- Kidnapped**_

Anya groaned as she sat up from her bed. Her ribs were sore as were her other wounds but as she began to move around some of the pain let up. She changed into a short black kimono, figuring that a kimono would not irritate her injuries as much.

She entered the kitchen and saw Nami already up and running around in the garden, chasing a butterfly. Spring had just started and all the flowers were in bloom. The weather had finally gotten warmer than the coldness of the winter.

Anya made some toast and put it on the table before stepping outside. She took in a deep breath feeling the warm air hit her skin. It felt peaceful now; the only sound was the rippling of water from the lake farther within the forest. She turned to the sound of Nami's laughter seeing that the butterfly she was chasing was on her nose.

"Nami, do you want breakfast?" Anya asked. Nami turned to look at her, causing the butterfly to fly away. She nodded and ran towards the door and into the kitchen. Anya followed her in as Nami already attacked the plate of toast.

"Do you know if Minearou is still asleep?" Anya asked getting a glass and pouring orange juice in it before giving it to Nami.

"She said she didn't feel well so she went back to bed," Nami said with her mouth full.

"Well let me go check on her then we can spend the day together," Anya said and left the kitchen. She first went to Amu's room to see is she was awake. She entered the nursery and heard her gurgling happily. She walked over to the crib and lifted her up and into her arms. Amu had grown a little bigger and her red hair was longer making her look a lot like Minearou. Anya changed her and gave a few toys to her before putting her in the crib and going to see Minearou.

"Minearou, are you awake?" she asked softly entering Minearou's room. She could see her curled under the covers and went over to her, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just need a few minutes of sleep," Minearou answered.

"Do you want me to take Amu with me when I take Nami out for a walk?" she asked.

"No, it's okay, I'll be up in a few seconds, I'm just tired is all," Minearou said sitting up. Anya nodded and walked back to the kitchen where Nami waited eagerly.

"Are you ready Momma?" she asked, excited. Anya couldn't help but laugh a little at her daughter's behavior.

"Yes, come on let's go," she said making sure she had So'unga with her as they walked into the forest.

/oo/

After about a half hour of walking, the two came to a clearing of nothing but flowers. Nami squealed in happiness as she ran through the field picking flowers. Anya leaned on a tree and tried to see if she could find Inuyasha's scent. If he and the gang were nearby then she could take Nami to see them.

"Look Momma! I found a really pretty yellow one!" Nami yelled holding up a yellow flower.

"Wow that is a pretty one Nami," Anya said back. Nami ran up and handed the yellow flower to her. Anya smiled and gave a small 'thank you' and placed the flower behind her ear so it would stay in her hair. Nami smiled and ran back to the flowers and continued picking more of them. Anya closed her eyes in contentment.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up causing Anya to stand at attention looking around.

"Momma, what's happening?" Nami yelled covering her head with her arms to shield herself from the merciless wind.

"Nami, get behind me!" Anya yelled as she walked farther into the field and Nami ran behind her. The wind began to die down and Anya continued to look around with So'unga at the ready. She tensed when a familiar aura and scent surrounded the clearing.

"Hello Anya and such a joy to see you Naramaru," a voice said causing Anya to spin around and Nami to cling to her. Naraku entered from the trees with Kanna at his side. Anya felt her breath escape her. What made her take Nami outside? Why did she think that Naraku wouldn't show?

"What do you want Naraku?" she demanded. She didn't want to fight Naraku with Nami here. She never wanted to fight when Nami was around. Naraku didn't answer but instead laughed as a tentacle came at her. Anya grabbed Nami and lunged out of the way. She looked in front of her and saw a little opening in the tree.

"Nami, go hide in that tree," Anya said quietly and lunged at Naraku as Nami ran to her hiding place.

Naraku moved out of the way and Anya lunged again. She was mainly preventing him from getting close to Nami.

"Now Anya, I know you're just trying to keep me from Naramaru," he laughed and a tentacle shot out at her. Anya barely made it out of the way and fell. She quickly stood.

"Don't say her name!" she yelled and lunged at him, hitting him in the arm with her sword. The two continued to fight for what felt like an hour before Naraku put his plan into action.

Anya stood catching her breath, her chest was still healing and fighting so soon with fresh wounds was not beneficial to her health. Her eyes were trained on Naraku, not seeing the tentacle behind her.

"MOMMA, WATCH OUT!" she heard Nami shriek. Anya turned but the tentacle already hit her causing her to fall. She stood quickly and made a smaller form of So'unga's 'dragon twister' and shot it at Naraku. Kanna, who had been out of the fight the whole time, came and held her mirror up causing the twister to reverse and hit Anya making her fall again. Only this time, she felt the back of her head hit something hard and sharp before everything went black.

/oo/

Anya felt herself slowly come too and felt eyes on her. She slowly opened her own and saw Inuyasha and his gang as well as Sesshomaru and his group. She noticed the sky was orange as the sun was setting. How long had she been out?

"Are you okay Anya? You hit your head pretty hard on that rock," Kagome asked beside her.

"I think so," she groaned.

"You're lucky we were nearby, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru crossed paths and before they fought they caught the scent of your blood," Shippo said.

"What made you fall so hard?" Sango asked. Anya felt her head pounding as all the events from that day came back to her.

"Nami," she said sitting up quickly causing a wave of dizziness to hit her. She ignored it and stood.

"What are you talking about? Nami wasn't with you, you were alone when we found you," Inuyasha said trying to get Anya to sit down but she tore from his grip and ran to the tree where she told Nami to hide.

"Nami?" she yelled when she saw it was empty. She frantically began to scan along the clearing hoping that Nami was hiding somewhere else. When she found nothing, she felt her chest tightening in realization.

"Damn you Naraku! Nami!" Anya yelled as she went to run to see if she could follow the scent of Nami along a path. The scent wasn't as strong meaning Nami had not been in the clearing for hours. The dizziness she felt was getting worse but she needed to find Nami. She felt someone grab her and stop her from running. She turned and saw Sesshomaru.

"Let me go Sesshomaru!" she yelled and tried to wrench herself from his grip.

"Anya you hit your head too hard, you're in no condition to be running around," he said in his usual emotionless tone.

"I don't care, let go! I need to save Nami!" Anya yelled feeling her chest continue to tighten.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"He has her! Naraku has Nami," she shouted before breaking down into tears.

**Review! Naraku has Nami now Anya has to save her. I hope it's good so far. I honestly have no clue how long this will be but I'm going to try my best. Until next time, read and review! **


	3. The search begins

**DSICLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters so please don't steal**

_**Chapter two- The search begins**_

At first, the others believed Anya had just had a nightmare and said that Nami was possibly at the castle. Once she calmed down, Anya led the gang to the castle, hoping that maybe they were right and Nami had in fact found her way back. However when they entered, that hope was shattered.

"Anya? You were gone the whole day, where is Nami?" Minearou asked walking up with Amu. Anya stood frozen as everyone else looked like each other.

"Believe me now?" Anya bit out as she turned and walked out of the castle.

"What happened?" Minearou asked.

"Naraku got ahold of Nami," Kagome said then followed the others out to go find where Anya had gone.

/oo/ 

Anya walked along the same path she had earlier that day with Nami, trying to get a trail that would lead to finding her. She lost most of the scent as she made it back to the field of flowers. She began looking around trying to find another scent or clue that could lead to Naraku's whereabouts.

"Anya?" she turned and saw Hiroki in the clearing.

"I thought Inuyasha and his gang would be here too," she said as she continued looking.

"They're close behind me. We're going to find her," he reassured.

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to her," Anya said. She knew Naraku wouldn't harm Nami physically but he had ways of brainwashing or controlling people to do his bidding and that is what scared her.

/oo/

Nami woke up in a dark room with a small window where the moonlight shone in. She sat up and looked around. She wasn't going to show that she was scared; she was going to act like her momma and show no fear.

"So you're finally awake," a voice said. Nami jumped and turned to look at a corner where a woman came from. She was tall with a pink kimono and carried a fan. There was feather in her hair and she had red eyes.

"Who are you?" Nami asked putting on a brave face and trying to keep her voice level.

"You look like your mother when you are trying to be brave. I am Kagura and I'm here to make sure you don't escape," the woman said.

"I'm four, where do you think I'm going to go?"

"You have your mother's attitude too," Kagura mumbled.

"I want my momma," Nami said crossing her arms.

"You'll see her in time," was all Kagura said.

/oo/

Anya led Inuyasha's group through the woods. Actually the truth was that she had caught a scent and was running through the trees at high speed. Inuyasha's group was just trying to keep up.

Anya continued to run, desperately trying to keep ahold of the scent. But at the same time she was finding this too easy, Naraku was planning something which meant she had to stay alert.

/oo/

Naraku looked through Kanna's mirror at Anya running through the trees. He chuckled darkly.

"She thinks she is getting close but nothing is what is seems," he laughed as he continued to watch.

/oo/

Anya made it to a clearing where the scent stopped and looked around. The gang finally had caught up to her and looked at the empty clearing.

"No one is here Anya," Sango said.

"But the scent stops here, there has to be something," Anya said determined. Just then three large demons jumped from behind the trees and surrounded the group.

"It's a trap!" Kagome exclaimed as they all looked at their opponents. Anya mentally smacked herself for not realizing it sooner.

/oo/

Kagura entered the room Naraku resided in as he watched the gang fight from Kanna's mirror.

"How is our little prisoner?" he asked not looking up.

"She is her mother's child," Kagura replied.

"Do not worry, soon my plan will fall into place," he said with a dark smile.

/oo/

Anya took down the last demon and it fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. They were easy opponents but she knew they were meant to buy Naraku time. She felt her demon blood boiling inside her and the urge to kill again was strong.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" she shouted trying to find a new scent. It had to be well past midnight but the sun wouldn't rise for a few more hours yet.

"We all fell for it Anya, don't beat yourself up," Inuyasha said.

"We just bought Naraku more time to do something to Nami to trick her onto his side," Anya snapped glaring at him. Everyone stopped as they stared at Anya, wide eyed.

"What?" she snapped.

"Your eyes," Sango started.

"What about them?"

"They're red," Shippo finished. Anya looked at the others and went over to a small pond and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were in fact red and the markings on her face seemed to be more jagged.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is Nami and keeping her safe," Anya said as she continued walking.

"This is something I was afraid of," a voice said causing everyone, including Anya, to stop and look at one another. A little spot appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder and jumped onto his hand.

"How long have you been here Myoga?" Anya asked.

"Not long but I know what is happening to you and I was afraid of this," the flea said.

"Afraid of what?" Miroku asked.

"Anya's demon blood is slowly beginning to take over her body," he answered.

"Like when Inuyasha's demon comes out when his life is in danger?" Shippo asked.

"Exactly except in this case Anya's demon is surfacing as an instinct to protect her child," Myoga continued.

"So why are you afraid?" Anya asked.

"Because you're uncontrollable as a full-demon! You want blood from Naraku for kidnapping your child and your demon will kill anything and anyone in your way! It's extremely reckless and if you make a wrong move, it could cost you your life," Myoga exclaimed.

"Thank you for your concern but I can control myself," Anya said as she began walking again. The fact that her demon blood was beginning to control her meant nothing to her as long as she would get Nami back safe.  
><span><strong><br>Review! Okay, so how is it going so far? I'm trying my best. But in all honesty I have no clue where this is all going. I know the ending but that is pretty much it lol. Until next time, read and review! .**


	4. Back to her old self and Naraku's plan

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters so please don't steal**

_**Chapter three-Back to her old self and Naraku's plan**_

Nami had somehow fallen back to sleep when Kagura came in the room a few hours later. Kagura looked at the girl then at her hand where a jewel shard lay. Was she really going to do this? She thought back to her conversation with Naraku earlier.

/oo/FLASHBACK/oo/

_Naraku handed Kagura the glowing jewel shard. _

"_Give it to the girl," was all he said. _

"_Why?" she asked looking at the shard. _

"_Anya has raised the girl to have great resistance. If I want control, we'll use the jewel shard," he replied. _

/oo/END FLASHBACK/oo/

She walked over and knelt in front of the sleeping child. Nami made a noise in her sleep and rolled over onto her side. Kagura took a deep breath. She touched the jewel shard to Nami's forehead and watched it disappear. Nami stirred but returned to sleep as her forehead showed a faint glow of where the shard was.

/oo/

Night had fallen upon the group and they had finally convinced Anya to rest for the night before continuing their search. They had not been searching more than a day and already Anya's demon was almost completely in control. Naraku had sent more demons and Anya took them all down before the others could react. The more she killed the angrier she got, and the more powerful her demon was becoming.

Her eyes were red with blue irises and her hair was blood red. Her claws and fangs had grown longer as well but it was still Anya in control.

Miroku made a fire as Inuyasha went to go find food. Sango and Kagome took Anya to the nearby hot springs to help her relax some. They all sat in the water in silence. Anya closed her eyes and leaned against the boulder behind her.

"I feel like I'm falling apart. I'm not me anymore," she said quietly breaking the silence.

"We're going to find her Anya, don't worry," Sango said.

"How can I not worry? Naraku has my daughter," Anya said annoyed. It was obvious she was trying to sound angry but exhaustion was getting the best of her.

"You raised Nami to be strong and resist. I'm sure she'll be fine," Kagome tried to comfort her. Anya just nodded. She taught Nami to have a strong will but she's only four, there is only so much she could do.

"Why did I take her for that walk? I'm supposed to protect her from things like this," she asked herself.

"Anya beating yourself up isn't going to get Nami back," Sango said sternly.

"Sango's right. You can't let Naraku get to you like this. If he finds out how unstable you are right now he is sure to mess with your mind," Kagome said. Anya gave a small smile and the trio fell into silence again. That is until Kagome saw something.

"Anya? You should move," she said. Sango looked and also nodded. Anya looked at her shoulder where a large spider was coming at her. She had never been afraid of bugs but spiders were definitely not her favorite.

Anya screamed and smacked the spider off her and accidentally onto Kagome's shoulder who also screamed. At the sound of the girls' screams, Inuyasha and Miroku shot through the trees.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha go away!" Anya shouted.

"Not until I know why you screamed," he said stubbornly.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted causing Inuyasha to fly into the ground.

"Sango maybe I should stay just to be sure you are well-," Miroku was cut off when Sango threw a stone at him causing him to fall as well. Anya couldn't hold back her laughter at all of this. She felt weights being lifted off her shoulders as she listened to the others yell at each other.

She noticed silver and looked at her shoulder to see her hair was back to normal. She looked in the water and saw her eyes were still red and her markings were jagged but she began to feel more like herself as her demon fell dormant for now.

"Well if Anya hadn't screamed, maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Inuyasha shouted bringing Anya back to reality.

"Don't you even think of blaming this on me!" she yelled sounding more like her old self. The gang argued until finally they got the guys to leave and the girls could dress.

When they got to the camp ground however, the argument continued.

"You mean to tell me you all freaked out over a lousy spider?" Inuyasha shouted.

"You know damn well that I don't like spiders!" Anya growled.

"And when Anya hit it, it landed on me then fell into the water!" Kagome continued.

"You all sounded like you were being attacked!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So sorry for the misunderstanding, forgive us for wasting your time," Anya said sarcastically and shifted against the tree she was in to get more comfortable. Eventually the gang quieted down and one by one fell asleep. Anya stayed awake a little longer and looked at the stars. She thought of what Sango and Kagome said earlier.

They were right; she couldn't let Naraku get to her. She looked at Sango who was asleep with Kirara. She would know what Anya was feeling most. Her only brother was under Naraku's control, forced to do his bidding. She sighed and leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. Tomorrow morning she would start fresh and find Nami.

/oo/

(Next morning)

Anya woke up only to find she was on something soft and moving. She sat up and saw she was on Kirara's back.

"Hey, you're finally up," Sango said walking beside Kagome.

"Yeah, we were kind of shocked when you weren't the first one awake," Kagome said.

"I have to go on patrol," she groaned. Even though she had a mission she also had to be sure the Westlands remained safe. Plus, she may find a lead to Nami.

"Where do you think we're going? I know your patrol route," Inuyasha said from the front. Anya petted Kirara and jumped down to catch up with her brother.

"Did you guys come across anything?" she asked.

"Nope, shockingly things seem pretty quiet," Inuyasha said. They continued to walk in silence as Anya took the lead and a familiar scent hit her. Inuyasha growled and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Inuyasha, he may have a lead on Nami," Anya said as Sesshomaru came up to her.

"I have only discovered Naraku is somewhere in the northern part of the Westlands," he said in an emotionless tone. Anya nodded.

"Okay well we should be in the northern parts by sundown," she said.

"You seem to be yourself again,"

"I guess I just needed some sleep," she said and continued to walk. Sesshomaru walked alongside her.

"Hey! Who said that you could come along," Inuyasha shouted.

"Shut up Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Come on Inuyasha, we need all the help we can get," Anya said keeping her eyes forward. Inuyasha growled but didn't argue further.

/oo/

(Sundown)

Everybody stopped at a river so Kirara and Shippo could get a drink and the others could rest. Anya and her brothers stood out of an earshot from the others as they talked. It surprised Anya that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood in close proximity of each other and hadn't killed one another yet.

"What does Naraku get out of taking Nami?" Inuyasha asked.

"Using her to get to Anya," Sesshomaru said simply.

"Exactly, but what I'm wondering is what does he have planned? Will he just hold her prisoner or does he have something in store for her?" Anya wondered.

"I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome said as a strong aura surrounded them. Everyone got into a defensive position waiting for their opponent.

Everyone waited in silence as a figure appeared. Anya slowly stood as she saw who it was.

Nami.

Anya felt herself begin to move towards her when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"Wait, something isn't right," he said.

"He's right, Nami doesn't look like Nami," Miroku said. Anya looked at the little girl. Her golden eyes seemed dead like she was being controlled. Anya wrenched free of Sesshomaru's grasp and slowly made her way to Nami.

"Nami, can you hear me?" she asked. Nami stood unresponsive.

"Anya," Inuyasha started but Anya put her hand up telling him to be quiet.

"Nami, it's me, come on I wanna get you home," Anya said slowly, extending her arm.

"Anya! The jewel shard is in her forehead!" Kagome exclaimed. Anya looked at Kagome then back at Nami and noticed her forehead glowing.

"Oh no," Anya muttered as she was ready to grab Nami but Naraku showed up just then.

"What did you do to her Naraku?" Anya demanded angrily.

"Whatever do you mean Anya?" he asked then chuckled darkly. Then tentacles flew towards them causing everyone to jump out of the way. It was all they could do.

"Is there any way to fight him?" Sango yelled.

"Not without harming Nami," Anya said as she tried to find a way to get behind Naraku. But the tentacles kept coming from everywhere, disorienting her. Maybe she could grab Nami through all the chaos and get her away from Naraku. Then they could freely attack him and not harm Nami.

Finally she saw an opening when Sesshomaru jumped behind Naraku to strike him and lunged to get Nami but a tentacle grabbed her around her waist and yanked her back.

"Very clever Anya, but not clever enough," he said darkly as a strong wind surrounded them. Anya felt herself fall and hit the ground as everyone covered their faces. When the wind died, Naraku and Nami were gone but their scents were still there. Anya quickly stood and ran, following the scents with the others close behind.

She was going to find Nami and now that she knew what Naraku had done, she could try and figure out a plan.

**Review! Okay how is it going so far? Anya is back to her old self and Nami is under mind control. I hope you are all enjoying this cause Im not getting much feedback . This isn't my best work but I am trying my best to make it better. Until next time, read and review! **


	5. A new lead from unlikely source

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter Four- A new Lead from unlikely source**_

(A week and a half later)

Anya sat on the tree branch looking longingly at the sunrise. It had been nearly two weeks since Naraku got hold of Nami and every time they got close to getting her, the two would disappear. They had fought but Naraku would use Nami as a shield making it impossible to harm him in anyway.

The wind blew through her now red hair softly as she closed her eyes in thought. Since she got out of that depression and returned to her old self, she and the gang had been covering more ground. Her search for Nami caused her to unintentionally begin neglecting her lands so Sesshomaru took temporary leadership after Anya had to practically beg, which was very uncharacteristic on both parts. Another effect was that her demon had once again resurfaced, causing her hair and eyes to become red.

"Anya? How long have you been awake?" Anya looked down and noticed Inuyasha looking up at her.

"All night. There's been too much on my mind," she said simply as she returned to gaze at the rising sun. Everyone began to stir and awaken. Anya jumped gracefully onto the ground and looked around their surroundings.

"If we leave now, we'll reach the northern parts of the Westlands by nightfall," Sango said.

"How do we even know that Naraku is there?" Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulder as everyone began their journey once again.

"He is," a voice said and the wind picked up causing everyone, even Anya, to shield their faces with their arms. Kagura landed on the ground in front of Anya.

"What do you want Kagura?" Anya demanded.

"I see you are in your demon form, well almost. Your appearance has certainly changed," she replied.

"That's not answering my question," Anya growled tensely.

"Fine, Naraku is in the northern area of the Westlands in what was once a shrine. It has since been abandoned and covered in vines and forest grew around it," Kagura explained.

"An abandoned shrine, huh?" Anya said more to herself.

"Are you familiar with it Anya?" Kagome asked.

"Possibly, a few years ago when an enemy clan was encroaching on that part of the lands, many priests and holy people abandoned a few shrines that were close in fear of losing their lives. They refused to go back afterwards and just took refuge at another shrine. There are only four I know of that are in such a condition," Anya said. She turned back to Kagura.

"Why are you helping us?" she asked suspiciously.

"I hate Naraku as much as you all do. I also think he has reached a new low; controlling such a young child," she said. She turned without another word and left the gang. Anya stood for a minute before speaking.

"Let's go guys, we have to check out those shrines before Naraku moves again," she said as they all began to walk again.

/oo/

(That night)

The group made it to the first shrine and stopped. Anya turned to the others.

"Sango, Miroku, the second shrine is just up that path," Anya pointed to the path to the left of them, "Just keep going straight and you'll come across it. You guys check that out and meet me back here. Inuyasha and Kagome, you two can check out the third shrine. It's along the same path only you'll be taking all rights," she explained.

"You going to be okay checking this place out by yourself?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll be fine, I've had to explore worse places that were a lot more dangerous," she answered. Everyone nodded and headed to their assigned places as Anya turned and walked into the shrine.

It was larger than most shrines and could almost be compared to a palace if it was a little bigger. It was deadly silent as Anya's footsteps were the only sound echoing.

"Where are you Naraku?" she whispered to herself as she scanned the area. Along with her demon blood awakening, Anya's senses had also heightened to amazing lengths than as a half-demon, though even then her senses were stronger than any demon's.

She checked every room and each one was empty. She went over the entire place twice before she was positive no one was there. She stepped outside and sat on a step, waiting for the others.

/oo/

The others came back after a half-hour and they had to stop halfway to the last shrine and rest.

"We'll continue in the morning, for now just get some rest," Inuyasha told Anya. As much as she wanted to continue to get to Nami faster, she knew she had to get some kind of sleep especially since she hadn't slept the night before.

She slid down a tree and rested against the roots and brought her knees to her chest. She place her arms on top her legs and rested her head on them. Before she knew it she was asleep.

But she would have stayed awake if she had known the nightmare that awaited her…

**Review! Next chapter we see what Anya's nightmare is. Sorry it is so short. I think there will be two more chapters because I am running out of ideas. If you guys have any ideas you want me to consider just PM me or review and I will definitely see if I can use it .  
>Until next time read and review!<strong>


	6. Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter Five- Nightmare**_

_Anya stood in a clearing of trees; the only sound heard was the soft wind. It was darker than usual to the point where she couldn't see into the forest. Everything seemed aged and damaged. _

'_Where am I?' Anya thought as she continued to scan her surroundings. _

"_Mother?" Anya turned suddenly to the source of the voice. It was a girl. She looked to be maybe twelve or thirteen, and had silver hair that reached slightly past her shoulders. Her golden eyes looked angry yet at the same time sad. _

"_Nami?" Anya asked uncertain. She knew it had to be a dream because Nami was only four but then again, the girl's scent didn't lie; it was Nami. _

"_Mother, it _is _you," she said as she glared at Anya. _

"_Nami, what's wrong?" she asked. _

"_You left me!" Nami suddenly yelled angrily, causing Anya to step back a few steps. Nami had inherited her temper…_

"_What? No!" she yelled back, confused. Why would she leave Nami?_

"_He took me and you never came! You only wanted sleep because you missed one night's rest! Since you did that he made us run and you never came!" Nami snapped. Anya felt her guilt begin to consume her but she had to remember that this was a dream. _

"_Naramaru, that is not true!" Anya yelled, making sure to use Nami's full name. She only ever did when she was being completely serious or when Nami stepped out of line. _

"_Yes it is and you know it. It's been nine years and you never came," Nami said quietly. So that's why everything seemed so aged…_

"_Nami," Anya whispered. _

"_Father took care of me." Nami said in a low voice almost a growl. _

"_Your father?" Anya said in disbelief. Nami never saw Naraku as her father even if he was. _

"_Yes Aleksandra, her father," A sickly calm voice said in satisfaction. Anya's breath caught as Naraku stepped into the clearing and placed a hand on Nami's shoulder._

"_Get away from her!" Anya yelled ready to charge at him when a barrier appeared around them. _

"_Why should I, Aleksandra? If you were to attack me, you would harm Nami as well and we don't want that now do we?" he asked with an amused smile. The guilt in Anya's chest continued to grow as her breathing picked up. _

"_Nami, listen to me," Anya started but Naraku cut her off. _

"_Now Nami, I know you're angry, and I've always taught you to take that anger out on those who hurt you," he said. The shard in Nami's forehead began to glow. _

"_Yes father," Nami said in a monotone voice as she lifted a long sword and charged at Anya who was frozen in place. _

_Anya felt the blade go through her as she screamed…_

Anya shot up from where she was laying, breathing heavily. She immediately felt her stomach and chest and saw no blood or wound. Around her, she saw Inuyasha and everyone peacefully asleep. Remembering her dream, Anya stood and brushed herself off; she had no time to lose.

Walking over to Kagome's bag, she took out a notebook and ripped out a blank page. She then found a pen and leaned on the notebook to write:

'_**I know I should have waited but if I don't go now, I will lose her. –Anya'**_

She took the note and placed it next to Kagome's pillow of her sleeping bag and turned to run when she heard a soft meow. Anya looked down and saw Kirara gently hitting her leg to get her attention.

"What is it Kirara?" she asked. The small demon turned into its large cat form and bent down, signaling for Anya to get on her back.

"You want to come with me?" Anya asked and Kirara gave a small nod. Anya looked back and went over to the note and added one more thing:

'_**P.S. Kirara wanted to help so she came along' **_

Anya replaced the note and walked over to Kirara as the two began to walk to the last shrine, where hopefully Naraku was with Nami.

/oo/

(At the shrine)

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror at Anya and Kirara walking together.

"You will soon see Anya that you should have waited for your friends," he laughed. She and that demon would make it to the shrine by early tomorrow morning and he would be ready.

/oo/

'_Nami, I'm coming for you' _Anya vowed as she and Kirara walked farther into the trees.

**Review! Sorry I know this chapter is short but I lost the idea I had originally so I had to stop . One more chapter to go and it will include the gang getting Anya's note, Anya will fight Naraku, and the real question:  
>Will Anya get Nami back?<br>Until next time read and review! . **


	7. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter Six- Confrontation**_

Anya sat on Kirara's back as the two continued their trek. Both were tired, but they couldn't stop, not when they were so close.

The wind blew and Anya refrained from shivering. The air had grown cold and the wind only continued. Times like these, Anya couldn't help but wonder if Nami was warm enough or if she was okay. She wanted to scream because of her stupidity for taking Nami out in the first place! What possessed her to do that?

Anya took a deep breath to calm herself; placing blame again was not going to help. Sensing Anya's distress, Kirara began to purr softly as she walked. Anya chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Thank you Kirara, I really needed that," she said as they saw the shrine up ahead.

/oo/

(Back at camp)

Inuyasha woke up and was ready to get the others up as well when he noticed someone was missing.

"Anya?" Inuyasha asked, hoping she was in a tree or just stretching her legs. When he got no response he took a deep breath and caught her scent. It was faint meaning she had been gone for hours. She wouldn't go to the shrine alone would she?

He looked all over the campsite when he noticed a piece of paper next to Kagome. Gently, without waking her, he took it and recognized Anya's handwriting. His eyes widened as he read the note.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked groggily as she sat up.

"Help me get the others up!" Inuyasha said hastily. Anya had gone alone and with how her mind was at the moment that was a dangerous thing to do…

/oo/

Naraku continued to watch from Kanna's mirror as Anya grew closer. He felt victorious though he hadn't defeated her just yet. He knew that this past week or so, he had worn Anya's mental and emotional stability down. She was not well enough to fight and in her demon form, she only became reckless. This seemed too easy for him.

'_Oh Anya, how I will enjoy our fight,'_ he thought with an evil grin.

/oo/

(At the front of the shrine)

Anya stood and stared at the shrine entrance. This was it. She would finally get Nami back and hopefully dispose of Naraku. Kirara pushed her forward and gave a small growl.

"I want you to stay here and wait for the others Kirara. I'll be okay," Anya said, petting the cat demon. Kirara gave a growl of disapproval but Anya ignored it and continued on.

'_Watch out Naraku,'_ she thought.

The shrine was large and full of twists and turns, but all Anya needed to do was to follow Nami's scent. However, since she was so preoccupied on saving her daughter, she failed to notice the small mob of demons creeping up behind her…

/oo/

Inuyasha and the gang ran as fast as they could through the winding trail leading to the shrine.

"Why wouldn't she wait?" Sango asked running alongside Miroku who was a few paces behind Inuyasha.

"She probably had a nightmare about losing Nami! She only acts this way when she has a really bad one too!" Inuyasha replied, keeping his eyes forward. He knew his sister and the biggest thing was that she was more reckless than usual when driven by fear. She was sleep deprived and planned to fight Naraku when her mental status was probably borderline insane.

"I'm sure she'll be okay! She's been through worse!" Miroku yelled over the wind. It seemed that a storm was brewing.

"Nami's life was never at stake like this though!" Kagome replied from where she was riding on Inuyasha's back. The path seemed to drag on forever as they continued to run. Inuyasha felt worried for Anya and Nami.

'_Anya please don't let your guard down! Wait for us!'_ he yelled in his mind.

/oo/

Anya felt her breath leave her body as she hit the ground after something slashed her back. She felt as if her scar was opening again. She painfully turned her neck and saw a group of demons ready to fight.

'_Damn, why didn't I see them!"_ she yelled to herself as she shakily stood up and turned around fully. She ran towards the demons and killed two instantly with her claws but one grabbed her hair and threw her into a nearby wall and she landed on her side.

Pain shot through Anya as she landed on her arm, her wrist had twisted and she felt it break under her weight. She groaned and stood only to be punched in the face. She fell onto one knee as the demons came closer. Her breathing was heavy as she thought of Nami. She felt adrenaline rush through her body and her vision became red.

Her demon was alive.

/oo/

Inuyasha felt his body pulsate as his eyes widened. Anya's demon was released and that meant his demon was close behind if he wasn't careful.

/oo/

Anya jumped from her kneeling position and slashed through two more enemies and used So'unga on the last two. She then ran through the maze of halls as Nami's scent became stronger, as did Naraku's.

She turned the corner and saw another mob of demons waiting for her. Naraku was stalling her, but for what reason?

She charged towards them and easily sliced through them with her claws. She could barely feel her broken wrist anymore, but she knew that when this was all over she would be feeling it for a while.

"You are a wonderful fighter Anya. So much more graceful as a demon," Naraku's voice said, echoing through the corridor.

"Where are you Naraku!" Anya demanded in a deep snarl. She heard an echoing chuckle.

"In time my dear, for now, enjoy the fight," The voice disappeared as more demons came at her.

/oo/

Nami stood in front of Naraku, her eyes dead.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ she asked herself, _'Why can't I move?'_

She knew who had her and she could hear his voice talking to her mother.

'_Momma, help me!'_ Nami's mind screamed.

/oo/

Anya watched the last enemy fall to the ground in a bloody mess as she ran towards a room. Every fiber in her body told her that Nami was there.

She ran faster then stopped directly in front of the screen door. Though she was a full demon at the moment she could still disguise herself to look half-demon. She took deep breaths and watched her hair return to silver and felt her red vision return to normal, meaning that her eyes were temporarily gold.

She collected all her courage and barged through the screen, ready to confront Naraku.

/oo/

Miraculously, Inuyasha and the others made it to the shrine quicker than expected. However, they were met by a large group of demons which would take a while to fight them all. Kirara was already fighting and the others jumped in.

"So Anya is inside alone!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha who took down two demons.

"She's strong, she'll be fine!" he yelled back but Kagome wondered if Inuyasha was answering her or really convincing himself.

/oo/

Naraku laughed as he watched Anya enter the room. Her eyes narrowed dangerously on him and Nami.

"Ahh Anya, so glad to see you come," he said in a sickly calm voice.

"I want Nami," Anya said walking farther in the room.

"No Anya, not when I've waited so long for our fight," he said with a laugh, "Nami, go stand in the corner and wait," he continued. Anya watched with heartbreak as Nami mechanically moved to the corner and sat down.

Anya growled in a low, menacing way. She didn't want to fight with Nami in the room; that was something she never wanted her to see. But at the same time, Nami was hypnotized so would she really remember this?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Naraku attack until she felt one of his tentacles pierce her side. She gasped as she nearly lost her balance and put a hand to her side. Naraku laughed as he saw Anya try and get her bearings as he shot another tentacle at her.

This time though, Anya was prepared as she lunged out of the way and towards Naraku. She was able to slam him into a nearby wall that was far from Nami so she wouldn't get hurt. Naraku seemed angry as he stood and had a tentacle shoot at her but when she went to dodge it; he wrapped it around her ankle and threw her across the room into a wall as well.

Nami sat emotionless as she watched the two continue to fight. On the outside she seemed as if she wasn't even there but on the inside, in her mind, she was screaming.

'_Momma! Be Careful!"_ she shouted. When she saw Anya charge towards Naraku only to be thrown to the floor, she was able to control her movement enough to hide her face in her arms.

Anya groaned and rolled onto her side. As Naraku continued to laugh she turned and saw where So'unga had fallen. She leaned over and grabbed it and kicked her leg under Naraku's feet to try and knock him off balance. As he fell she threw So'unga through his side but he easily stood up and made another attack at her.

'_What's wrong with me? Why can't I fight?' _she yelled in her mind. No matter what situation she was in, she was always able to fight in some way. Now suddenly she could barely throw a punch. She wiped her lip where some blood trickled down and looked over at Nami. She saw her face buried and felt something snap in her.

"What's the matter Anya? Do not worry for Nami, I'll take good care of her," Naraku provoked. Anya's eyes became red. She let out a loud snarl as her demon came alive once again and she tackled Naraku.

Nami looked up as she watched Anya's new appearance fight Naraku.

'_What's wrong with Momma?'_ she wondered. She had never seen Anya in such a form…

Anya looked over at Nami and still saw the dead expression, but something inside her told her that Nami knew what was happening and she was trying to fight the control.

Naraku and Anya continued to throw each other around the room for what felt like hours until both had each other by the throat. Anya was trying to catch her breath as she felt her chest constrict in pain. Her whole body felt broken but she wasn't about to give up.

/oo/

Inuyasha and the gang ran through the halls and continued to fight demons as the sounds of Naraku and Anya fighting became louder. When they got closer, things seemed to go completely silent. Fearing the worse, the gang ran faster towards the end.

/oo/

Nami wanted to break the control but she didn't know how too. She sat, frozen, as her mother held tightly to the throat of Naraku who in turn held hers. Both were breathing heavily but Naraku had a grin on his face that made her worried.

Anya felt her stomach turn uneasily as she saw Naraku's grin. Something was not right, he was planning something.

"Do you think you won Anya?" he asked. She felt her color drain from her face. She was too close to him, if he attacked, she couldn't dodge it…

"Why?" she asked breathless. Please don't let Nami see this; don't let him attack just yet!

"Because you just lost," he said as a tentacle went through her chest. Anya felt it and couldn't hold back her scream.

Inuyasha and the others ran into the room just as Naraku's tentacle went through Anya and she fell to the ground.

Anya hit the floor and gasped for breath. Her eyes were wide. She should've known that Naraku was planning something to do something like this! She wanted to close her eyes but a sudden scream caused her to painfully turn her head to the source of the sound to see Nami.

/oo/

"MOMMA!" Nami screamed as she broke from her control. She saw Anya turn her head painfully over to face her. She didn't look like her mom; her hair wasn't silver but red and her golden eyes were red with blue pupils. But the look in her eyes told Nami that it was her mom in that strange body.

She saw a glow and looked down to a jewel shard lying in front of her. Was that what was controlling her? She didn't think about it as she stood and ran over to Anya.

"Momma," Nami whimpered. She saw Anya's eyes turn slowly back to gold.

"I'm fine Nami, just a scratch," she said.

"No, it's not," Nami said. Anya gave a small smile.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Damn, he got away when we weren't looking," Inuyasha said as everyone noticed Naraku was gone.

"We'll get him don't worry. But for now, can you guys get me back to the castle, I'm starting to feel pain," Anya said with a pained laugh as her hair returned to silver. Inuyasha lifted her and laid her on Kirara's back. He then lifted Nami as everyone cautiously left the shrine, unsure if Naraku had really disappeared or if he was waiting for them.

Nami slipped onto Kirara and started to gently play with Anya's hair which made Anya smile in her half-conscious state. She had won, she had gotten Nami back.

/oo/

(EPILOUGUE- ONE WEEK LATER)

Anya walked along the castle's gardens as Nami ran ahead of her, trying to catch a butterfly. She had been healing from her wounds for the past few days and was finally getting up and moving.

Nami had seemed to fall back into her normal life quickly, immediately going to Minearou and Amu when she got home to play a game. She only ever spoke of the whole Naraku incident when she asked about Anya's demon appearance. Anya had answered truthfully that it was her demon form and when Nami asked if that's what she would look like when she gets older, Anya could only say "possibly."

"Momma look I caught it!" Nami yelled as she ran up and opened her hands to reveal a beautiful white butterfly.

"Very nice," Anya said as Nami smiled and let the butterfly go, only to chase it again. Anya knew she couldn't protect Nami forever and one day she would be old enough to fend for herself and follow in her footsteps. But that wouldn't be for a while and right now, Anya was going to do everything to protect her daughter.

That was a promise.

**Review! So what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. I have so much fun writing Anya I think I'm always gonna make stories for her. I got the idea of Nami breaking control from the first movie ( I wont say anything for those who haven't seen it). Until next time, Read and review!**


End file.
